Poudie et Toudie aux Caraïbes!
by PoudieToudie
Summary: Deux hystériques dans l'univers de POTC,qu'estce que ça donne?
1. Un autre tawouin dans ce monde

Chapitre 1:Un autre tawouin dans ce monde

Poudie and Toudie dormait tranquillou chez Poudie.Lorsque TOUT À COUP,un grand bang se fit entendre dans le fond de la cave(Poudie:eh ouaip on dow dans la cave Toudie XD).

-What the fuckeuuuuuuuuuh!-Demanda Poudie en baîllant et en se frottant les yeux.

Bien sûr,Toudie ne répondit pas,bien trop endormie comme une bûche pour s'en rendre conte!

-Eye la morte!Réveille!-Dit Poudie en donnant un coup de pied à sa cousine.

Un autre bang se fit entendre.Un objet tomba dans un bruit sourd et roula par terre.Là Toudie ce réveilla!

-C'était quoi ça?-Demanda-t'elle,tout à fait réveiller.

-Je l'sé tu épaisse!Cé p'têtre le fantôme de Chloé qui vient me dire salut!-

Poudie se mit à sautiller sur place comme une conne.Toudie se releva lentement en baîllant.Soudain,les deux cousines entendirent un juron étouffé.Poudie arrêta de sautiller,toute déçue que son chat lui rende pas visite ' (.Toudie alla se cacher dans le garde-robe.Poudie lui fit une face de boeuf en soupira.

-Maudit qu'té fife!-

-Ben quoi cé p'tête un voleur qui veux nous tuer!-

-Voyons donc twé,y'a des barreaux aux fenêtres d'la cave innocente!-

-Ahh...C'é p'tête un fantôme qui veux nous tuer!

-Épaisse...Moi j'vé voir c'est quoi-

Courageusement,l'ado alla chercher de quoi se défendre.C'est à dire son album de cartes Pokémon ,'.Toudie finit par arriver à son tour,un gros oreiller à la main.Bravement,les deux amies s'engouffrèrent dans les profondeurs éclairées par une petite ampoule de la cave .Elles se cachèrent derrière une pile de gogosse et regardèrent qui était le voleur.Rien.Les deux membres de la Crazy Team se regardèrent nerveusement.Elles se retournèrent et se retouvèrent face ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ?Susspenssse!Ben oui vous avez devinez!Jack Sparrow!Et pas l'acteur hein,le vrai Jack Sparrow!Surprise mais surtout très surprise,les deux filles se mirent à crier comme des folles et le pirate aussi.Finalement,Jack cessa de crier et regarda autour de lui.Voyant bien qu'elles avaient l'air ben connes à crier d'même,Poudie et Toudie arrètèrent elles aussi.Poudie finit par prendre la parole parce-que le pirate commençait à les regardez bizarrement.

-Euh...Té qui?-

-Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow mesdemoiselles!Vous n'avez jamais entendus parlez de moi?-

Toudie finit par débloquer et poussa un cri de fan hystérique.La conne se garrocha carrément dans les bras de Jack qui manqua de tomber et de se la péter.Poudie,bien plus raisonnable,resta debout comme une épasse digne d'elle en regardant sa couz' étouffée le pirate.Le brave capitaine réussit à repousser l'assaut de la conne qui avait vraiment l'air...conne!Il replaça son SUPERBE tricorne et regarda les deux faces de morue avec un air fier de lui.

-J'imagine que vous me connaissez!-S'exclama-t'il fièrement.

-Ben tsé on vient juste de t'voir pi Toud' à là capoter pour ton chapeau!-

-T'ai le plus beau mec au monde!-Hurla presque Toudie,de big étoiles dans les yeux.

-Au faites,comment t'est arrivé icite toué?-

Poudie pris un air chuchpichieux pendant que Toudie fesait ses yeux là:¬¬

-Eh bien...Commença Jack en tirant sa barbichette,ce qui fit flipper Toudinette qui faillit tomber des les pommes(pourrites!).-J'était dans ma cabine,sur la Perle Noire...

-Non sans rire...-Marmonna Poudie en fesant mine de regarder une mouche qui volait mais qui en réalité avait crevée depuis deux jours!(Petit bruit 'coup de théâtre')

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit?-Demanda l'épasse de Toudie qui avait rien entendue.

-J'ai dit 'mon gant rit'-

-Maudite conne!-

-Alors j'était dans ma cabine lorsqu'un grand trou noir est apparut sur le plancher et m'a aspiré.-

-Pi y'a même pas essayé d's'accrocher-Grommela Poudie en regardant une araignée soi-disamment non-écraser par le botin téléphonique.

-Quoi?-Demanda à nouveau la sourde de Toudie.

-J'ai dit 'j'aimerai bien barbotter'-

-Té don ben mongol!-

-Merci-

-Fait plaisir-

-Ben voyons!-

-Euh...Est-ce que l'on pourrait revenir à moi?-Dit Sexy Sparrow en gesticulant comme lui seul sait le faire pour attirer l'attention.

-Wé wé...Fa que té arriver grâce à un trou nouér?Esti c'est cool ça!-Dit Poudie.-Faque c'est toué qui nous à réveiller!-

Trouvant cette raison valable et trouvant que Jack avait simplement trop mongol à hocher la tête avec un tit sourire,Super-Poudie lui donnant une taloche digne de ce nom derrière la tête.

-Aouch-S'exclama le zoulie pirate.

Toudinetta,horrifiée qu'on touche à SON pirate chiwi,sautta sur Poudie qui l'évite en fesant un pas sur le côté,simplement.

-FAIT PAS MAL À **_MON_** JACK!-

Pendant que Toudie chiwie gueulait dans le vide comme une vrai épaisse,Poudie alla au fond de la cave...

-Ayoye!-

-Tu t'es fait mal?-Demanda Jack en parfait tawouin qu'il peut-être.

-Ben non crisse de cave,viens voire Toudie!-

En bon pitit chien qu'elle est(XD),Toudie ammena son cue en grognant.Au fond de la cave se trouvait un grand vortex tout bleu et blanc lumineux marqué au-dessus:Univers de POTC.En bonne hystérique que Dédé peut-être,elle se mit à sautiller en parfaite mongole à côté du vortex et voulut sautex d'dans.Mais le trou se referma subitement et devinez quwa?Eh oui!Vous êtres fots vous!Toudie alla se cassez la yeule sur le sol en ûr béton de la cave!

-Ayeuuuuuh-Commença à se plaindre la p'tite Didi de n'amour en fesant des p'tits snif.

-Là est-ce que quelqu'un c'est fait mal?-Demanda le beau-sexy-beautiful-Jack Sparrow-le-pirate en parfait boulet.XD

-Mwoua z'est maleuh!-Pleurnicha Toude en tendant les bras vers son Jackie chéri (Eh une rime!XD)

En parfait gentlement qu'il est¬¬,Jack prit Toudinette dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans le lit de Poudie.Bien sûr,en voyant ça,la-dite Poudie pogna les nerfs et foutta sa cousine en bas du lit!

-Tu va bien trésor?-Demanda le sexy cap'tain en mettant la pov blessée sur son matelas.

-Ben oui à pète la forme crisse!Là on a un tit prob';le trou par où Jack y'a passé...Ben y'é pu là!Fa que y'é pogné icitte pour je sé pas combien d'temps!-

Toudie,miraculeusement rétablie par la nouvelle,se releva sur ses coudes avec un BIIIIIG smile dans face.

-Oué!Jack va rester avec nous pour toujours!-Hurla-t'elle en vrai débile mentale.(Heuresement que le reste de la famille dors à l'étage ¬¬')

-Tu folle twé!On va trouver un moyen d'le ramener d'où qui viens estique!-

-Ohhhhhhhhhh(fool déçue)-

-Bon maitenant faut trouver un endroit où qui va dormir!Euuuh...Dans le garde-robe!-

-Nan!Jack va dormir avec mwa!-

Poudie la regarda genre:Oo

-Ben quoi?-

-Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord!-Ajouta Sparrounet complètement no where.

-Ok!-Soupira Mel en se couchant dans son lit.Mais avant,elle jetta un regard au pirate style:'Tu fait queque chose pi j'te tut!'

-Bonne nuit!-Dit gaiement Toudie.

-Bonne nuit-Dit Jack.

-Vos gueules!-Dit Poudie.

Et ils s'endormirent...

Fin du premier chapitre


	2. Départ immédiat pour les Caraïbes

Chapitre 2:Départ immédiat pour les Caraïbes

Le lendemain,Poudie se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un crié.Elle se leva aussi vite que possible et monta au rez-de-chaussée.Là,la tite Poudie vue le beau cap'tain qui pointait son arme sur Mimi.Le p'tit puppy jappait comme une folle après le pirate.Voulant pas qu'on touche à SON p'tit petou,Poudie lui fit un plaquage full contact en plein dans l'dos.Surpris et désiquilibré,le sexy pirate tomba sur le côté avec la conne accrochée à son dos.Toudie,qui était allée au toilette pendant tout ce temps et qui avait,encore une fois,vidée la canette de push-push,aperçut son chiwie tombé.Elle poussq un cri de folle-conne-épaisse-hystérique et se précipita sur lui en manquant de lui tomber dessus.Pendant ce temps là,Poudie lui donna un big coup d'pied dans l'dos et se releva prestement.Enragée comme une...enragée,Toudinette voulut sauter sur sa couz' qui l'évitait(encore une fois) en fesant un pas sur le côté et la folle tomba sur Jack.

_Un peu plus tard_

Tous relévés et en plus ou moins bonne état,Poudie regardait Jack avec un regard assasin et lui cria comme la bonne folle qu'elle est:

-Mon esti twé t'a voulu tiré mon chien!-

-Calme-toi trésor j'croyais qu'c'était un rat!-

-M'a t'apprendre à m'apelle trésor!-

Heureusement,Toudie fit une jambette à Poudie qui tomba sur le plancher.L'hystérique numéro 2 (Toudie) sauta sur l'hystérique numéro 1(Poudie).

-TOuche pas mon pirate adoré!-

_Encore un peu plus tard que le plus tard de taleur_

Poudie,plus ou moins calmée,demanda à Toudie,qui se lève toujours 500 ans avant elle:

-Sont où les parents?-

-Sont partit-

-Crisse qu't'é épaisse!Sont partit où?-

-AH...Je l'sé tu mwé-

C'est alors que! Poudie aperçut un pitit papier que Jack avait dans les mains.L'hystérique number one lui arracha des mains et le lit en ignorant Jack qui commença à chigner.Poudie eût alors l'illumination(un p'tit alélouya divin)

-Moman é partit magasiner avec la p'tite pi la Tôche-

-Euhm...C'est qui la Tôche?-Demanda l'innocent de capitaine mongol.

-C'est l'yiable-Cria Poudie en fesant comme elle allait attaquer Jack,qui préféra reculer de quelques pas vers Toudie qui en profita pour attraper son bras et le serrer comme si c'était un toutou.

-Pi Patrick y travail au bureau faque on a la maison à nous tout seuls!-Rajouta Poudie.

-J'ai faim-Dit Jack ABSOLUMENT no where!

-Moi aussi-Ajouta Toudie ENCORE PLUS no where.

-Bon ben allez vous faire des toasts-Leur répondit Poudie en fesant un signe de la main.

-Euh...C'est quoi des toasts?-

-Rahhh!-

-Ben quoi?-

Pendant que Toudie fesait des toasts et que Poudie alla allumer l'ordinateur,Jack en profitant pour toucher à tout ce qu'il voyait.En remontant de la cave,l'hystérique numéro 1 aperçut le seXxy capt' pitonner après l'four.Un p'tit sourire machiavélique apparut dans face de Poudinette.

-T'a menute,Cap'tain Jack,va t'montrer comment ça marche.Cé bin simple!Tu tourne c'te piton là pis t'ouvre la p'tite boîte en d'ssous pis quand ça commençe à d'venir chaud ben tu t'calisse dedans!-

En parfait mongol qu'il est,Jack tourna le piton et attendait tranquillement que le four devienne chaud.Mais bien sûr,Toudie,qui bouffait tranquillement sa énième toast,entendit ce que Poudie avait dit et se garrocha sur le beau Jack pour pas qu'il fasse une connerie.

-JAAAAAACCCKKKKK!-

Elle prit le beau cave dans ses bras en l'éloignant de quelques centaines de mètres du four machiavélique.Poudie avait un big smile fière dans face.Sa couz' préférée la foudroya du regard.

-Lâche mon p'tit d'Jack de n'amoureuh!-

-Ben oui ben oui...-

SOUDAIN!Un bruit provenant de la cave,comme un gros boum,se fit entendre.Poudie,Toudie et l'autre cave descendirent dans le sous-sol.Et là!Magie!Le portail à réapparu!Mais cette fois il était en plein milieu de la cave.Méli eût un gros smile et attrapa Jack par la manche pour le faire passer dans l'trou.Mais bien sûr,Dédé voulait pas faque elle à attraper l'autre manche du pirate et commença à tirer elle aussi.

-Veut pas qu'y parte!-

-Oui y va partir!-

-Non!-

-Oui!-

-Non!-

-Oui!-

-Non!-

-Oui!-

-Non!-

-Pi d'la marde y s'en va!-

-C'est pas juste!J'vais avec lui dans ce cas là!-

Toudie attrapa la balayeuse et lança la tête de la balayeuse dans le vortex.Poudie la regardait comme si elle était folle(et elle l'est).

-Qu'e-ce tu fou?-

-Ben c'pour pas qu'le portail s'r'ferme épaisse!-

-Ah...Bon ben Jack,sak ton camp!-

-CAPITAINE JACK!-

-Ben oui ben oui!Va t'en là-

-Tu nous attend de l'autre côté hein?-Demanda TOudie avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir.

Pendant que Jack disparut dans le gros trou multicolore,Poudie alla chercher ses affaires et Toudie...Bah elle alla chercher ses affaires aussi tein!Quinze minutes plus tard,les deux débiles étaient prêtes et sautèrent dans le portail qui se referma aussitôt .

Fin du deuxième chapitreuh!


End file.
